


How to Adopt (and fall for) a Stray Galra

by mikuridaigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Shiro comes home to a man with cat ears and a tail, taking up his couch and making a home for himself. All his friends have a Galra companion, and looks like one decided he will be Shiro's.A kitty!Keith fanficvldshippingcenter





	How to Adopt (and fall for) a Stray Galra

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've been writing this fic for ages, but I finally finished. So happy super belated birthday to Mai <3 
> 
> Her art of kemomimi Keith was the inspiration for this mess. Enjoy!
> 
> All art is credited to [Mai/vldshippingcenter ](https://vldshippingcenter.tumblr.com/%20)
> 
> Un-beta'd.

 

When Shiro arrived home from a long day at work, all he wanted was a nice bottle of cold beer and his leftovers from the night before. He wanted to curl up on his couch he bought back in college and turn on Netflix to mindlessly watch reruns of Friends. Instead, he came to a broken lock, his clothes scattered on the ground, and a body on his couch.

His first reaction was to fight the intruder, dropping his bag and holding his fists up to show he was ready. But the second he got a good look at said intruder, his posture relaxed, while his attitude stayed wary. “Uh, may I help you?”

The intruder spread himself out on the couch, one leg over the back while he licked his hand. He didn’t look up. His tail thumped against the throw pillow, ears twitching at the noise outside Shiro’s apartment. His black shirt riled up slightly to show his creamy stomach with a small trail of hair going down to his pants. He wasn’t wearing shoes, so his furry, black feet were the final addition to his characteristics.

He was a Galra, a species of half cat-half humans who were originally bred as sexual companions. Nowadays Galra were equal to humans, as they work and have regular jobs like most humans (one of his best co-workers was a Galra) so the stigma of Galras being lazy, sexual creatures had died down.

This Galra, though, looked like the companion type with how comfortable he was on Shiro’s couch.

“Excuse me?” Shiro tried again, and the intruder finally side glanced him. “So, uh, what are you doing here?”

The Galra’s response was to flip down to the floor and stretch out. He reached for Shiro’s shirt and took it to his nose, rubbing his face on it, and snuggling it like a pillow.

Shiro took a step closer, now recognizing the face. He was a barista at the Starbucks outside his work-- or maybe a busboy? Whenever Shiro was ordering, he only saw him cleaning the tables or windows. He never said anything to the customers, or really noticed that Shiro was around.  

“Hey, uh….” He wore a name tag everyday, how could he not think of his name?

Most Galras, in tune with their original bred personalities, liked to wear collars. It was more of a fashion statement now, but if he was lucky the collar would have a name.

His neck was bare, and he couldn’t see a wallet anywhere.

“So…” Shiro tried again as the Galra balled up Shiro’s shirts to lie down on.

From what it looked like, the Galra had officially made himself comfortable by stealing his clothes. Shiro recognized this behavior with pets who were very attached to their owners, and only assumed those traits transferred to Galra.

“Excuse me for a moment.”

The Galra tilted his head as Shiro moved to the kitchen. He took out his cell phone and dialed Allura, a doctor specializing in Galra anatomy. She had a Galra boyfriend, too, so she was more than qualified to answer his questions.

“ _Hm_ ,” Allura hummed once he was done explaining the strange situation. _“I mean, I've heard rumors of stray Galra making a home in other's, but they usually go for abandoned places, or when the owners are gone. Do you know who he is?”_

“Kind of. He works at a Starbucks, and that’s all I know.”

_“Maybe he recognized you as a usual customer and chose you then. You gonna kick him out?”_

Shiro clicked his tongue and turned back to the mess in his living room. Everything on the floor were his clothes, and as far as he could tell there wasn’t a bag or suitcase, so he literally had nothing on him.

Wait, was he naked before he got there? He has a work uniform though.

“He… he may be homeless.”

_“Oh no, that’s unfortunate. There are a few homeless shelters nearby that you can suggest to him._

“Maybe. I’ll ask.

 _“Keep me updated.”_ Allura said. “ _And good luck.”_

Shiro hung up, returning to the living room with the stranger. Taking him to a homeless shelter was probably the best and safest bet for him, but the stranger was already satisfied in his clothes, and his couch. It was getting pretty late too, and if all this guy needed was a couch for the night he might as well give up his for now, then take him to the shelter in the morning.

“Do you need a place to stay?” Shiro offered.

His ear’s perked up while his indigo eyes stared directly to Shiro’s gray ones. Then he dashed from the living room and straight to Shiro’s bedroom.

“H-hey!” Shiro followed, and then sighed as the intruder rolled on his sheets, rubbing his face down on his pillows as if to mark his scent. He went limp, falling over to his side with a soft snore.

Shiro’s mouth hung open.

Did that, all just really happen? Why tonight out of all nights?

Rubbing his temples, Shiro quickly picked up his clothes, choosing the ones he wears to sleep, and brought them to the bathroom. He wasn’t feeling to hungry now, so a quick shower and bed was the next best thing.

Except the intruder was sprawled out on his bed, snoring lightly while clutching to his pillow.

Shiro took the couch. The throw blanket was enough to keep him warm while the arm acted as his pillow. His neck would hurt in the morning but oh well, he needed sleep if he had the brains to deal with the Hybrid.

The next morning Shiro awoke to something heavy lying on his chest. He thought he was having another nightmare, one where the walls were closing him in one space, trapping him as the air leaves his body.

He abruptly sat up, and the large object _fell_ onto the floor. He didn’t hang anything above his couch, so his newly awakened mind was still question what could have been on him, until said thing let out a loud whine.

Shiro looked down to his floor. The Galra was on his face, rubbing his nose from the contact with the carpet. “Ah! Sorry! I didn’t realize you-- whoa!” The Intruder pounced, landing directly on Shiro’s chest and stomach. “Ugh, hey I--”

Intruder rubbed his face on his chest, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep. Shiro pouted. With his free hand he reached over for his phone and texted Allura.

 _Get here, now_.

When his apartment door opened, fifteen minutes later, he saw the Galra’s ear twitch, his brows furrow, but no sign of getting up. Shiro thanked his past self for giving Allura a spare key, because with the weight of this Galra he wouldn’t be able to get up without pushing him to the ground.

“Someone call for a sexy Galra?” That voice was Lance. Since it was the weekend there was no way Allura was going out without Lance tagging along. He worked full time as well, but hated he had to work away from Allura.

Once they step into the living room Shiro gave them a weak wave. Allura had to hold in a laugh, while Lance whipped out his cell phone for pictures.

“So this is the intruder?” Allura asked.

Intruder thumped his tail on Shiro’s leg.

“Can you just like… get him off me? I just want to eat.”

“Gotcha covered on the food buddy.” Lance said as he headed to the kitchen. Shiro was stacked up on pancake mixes, which Lance began to prepare.

Allura opened her purse and took out a clear baggie with green leaves. She shook the contents, which finally got the intruder to open his eyes. In the kitchen, Lance turned over to see what she had, but concentrated more on breakfast.

The intruder _finally_ jumped off Shiro and lunged for the bag. He held it close to his face and purred loudly. “Catnip is the best thing ever.” She said.

“It’s nice until you use it against us!” Lance yelled.

Shiro sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “So…”

“So,” She repeated, “You really have no idea who he is?”

“I know he’s a barista, I see him before I go to work. Couldn’t find an ID on him though. And he… kinda won’t talk.”

“So he’s possibly mute?” Allura asked. She turned to him and touched his shoulder. The intruder glared at her and held the bag closer to his chest. She took out a pen and paper and wrote down a sentence.

Intruder took one look at it and snuffed her off. He stood up with the small bag and walked over to the kitchen.

“Maybe he’s just rude.” Lance commented as he flipped a pancake.

The intruder stood by Lance, eyeing the pancake. Lance glanced over and flipped it in the air. Before he landed back in the pan the intruder snatched it.

“Hey! Those are for _Shiro_.”

“Don’t be so anal.”

Shiro had to bit his lip to hold in his choking nose. Allura was more obvious, letting out a snort. Lance just looked scandalized, his head turning from Allura to the intruder. “ _Excuse me?!”_

The intruder bit into the pancake and shrugged. “Needs more sugar.”

“So you can talk, you freeloader.” Lance said, trying to compose himself. “Alright, problem solved let’s leave Allura.”

“Not just yet,” Allura said, approaching the other Galra. “I need to make sure he’s okay, because he if he’s a stray--”

The intruder rolled his eyes. “I’m not a stray, I live here.”

Shiro almost threw up his arms. His eye twitched while his mouth moved up as if to almost scream. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Patience yields focus. It was still too damn early for any of this.

“No, you don’t live here.”

“Uh, me pissing on your towels says so.”

Shiro made a choking noise, or something similar to a whimper. He ran to his bathroom to try and find the evidence, only to come out with an exasperated look. The intruder smirked and continued eating his the pancake.

“Can I… can I at least get a name?” Shiro asked.

The intruder’s smirk suddenly fell and his eyes turn to the stove. He crossed his arms while he chewed the last bit of his pancake. “Keith.” He said, as if offended.

“Alright, Keith, what are you doing in my home?”

“Well, Takashi, I was getting lonely in my place and you seemed like a nice person.”

Intru-- Keith-- knew his real name. Which was strange considering he used ‘Shiro’ whenever he went to Starbucks. “You just left your home, to come live here?”

“Yup.” Keith said as if a matter of fact. “Can I get more pancakes?”

Lance made a face. “Make it yourself, these are for Shiro.”

Allura scratched her head. “Sorry Shiro, I’m not sure what else you’d want me to do?” She gazed Keith, trying to find anything medical she could check out. “He seems healthy otherwise.”

“But, you can’t…?” Shiro gestured to Keith, who reached into the bowl of pancake batter to try and get a lick. Lance swatted his hand with the spatula, resulting in a growling war between the two Galras.

“I’m a doctor, not Galra control. Which, by the way, was dismantled over thirty years ago. If here’s that much of a bother just call the police.”

Shiro winced at the thought. He didn’t want _force_ to get this guy out of his house, and it wasn’t like Keith stole anything. Shiro just honestly had no idea what to do with this scenario.

“Just try and talk to him.” Allura said. “He probably just in a jam or something with his other roommates.”

“Yeah but why me?” Shiro asked pathetically.

“You are a nice person.” Allura said with a smile.

Shiro groaned. “You mean a push-over.”

“Well that too.”

A howl from the kitchen caught their attention. Lance was standing on top of the table, holding the pancakes over his head and high enough so Keith couldn’t reach. Their teeth were bared, Lance’s tail puffed up to make himself look bigger.

“Okay, I think it’s time we leave.” Allura said as she stepped between them. Lance crouched down and wrapped his body around Allura, clinging onto her like a koala. The plate of pancakes was in front of her face, but he kept it close so Keith wouldn’t try to take it.

“Good luck with this guy.” Lance murmured when Allura stopped by the couch. Shiro took the pancakes. “Don’t call us again.”

Allura scoffed. “Call us if you have any Galra-related questions.”

Shiro weakly waved goodbye. “Will do… thanks guys.”

The second the door shut, the couch dipped down with Keith sitting next to him. He sniffed loudly. “So I still get to eat right?”

Pouting, Shiro handed him the plate.

“I’m going to take a shower. Just… don’t steal anything.”

“No promises dude.”

Shiro didn’t want to try and fight him on that.

He locked the bathroom door and turned on his music He needed his space, some sort of solitude, and if standing naked in a scalding hot shower was his only space, he was going to take it.

When he finished, he momentarily felt better. A shower always helped to clear his head, feeling refreshed and ready for his day.

Until he found Keith lying sprawled out on his kitchen table in Shiro’s favorite shirt devouring half the stack of pancakes.

Shiro almost turned to the front door and walked out in just his boxers and tank top.

Instead, he took a bit of food for himself and stuffed it in his mouth while washing the dishes. He also mopped his floor, and then vacuumed the carpet. Luckily the vacuum bothered Keith, who hissed at it and stayed in one spot until Shiro was done.

Once his laundry was in the wash Shiro returned to the living room and sat on his couch. Keith finally jumped off the table and joined him, sitting as close as possible while Shiro tried to find something mindless to watch on Netflix.

Keith’s tail thumped on the cushions, while a low purr came from his lips. He seemed extremely cozy, which worried Shiro because he was feeling the exact opposite.

Halfway through the show Shiro leaned back and turned to Keith. “Keith, we seriously have to talk about this.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Why? I told you what happened.”

“Not the full story.” Shiro said, crossing his arms. “Look, I don’t want trouble. I won’t call the police but if I don’t get answers--”

“Alright, jeez.” Keith said as he threw his hands up in defeat. “If I tell you, can I stay here?”

Shiro ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. “Maybe. Depends on the story.”

“Well then-- your doctor friend was right. I do-- _did_ live with roommates. They were kinda assholes, got into a lot of fights, and then they kicked me out. Also my manager got mad I was sleeping in Starbucks after hours so I was fired.”

“Wait-- how long have you been kicked out?”

Keith looked up at the ceiling. “It’s been two weeks? I was actually doing fine in the Starbucks but I left my suitcase lying around. And that’s why I’m here.”

“Keith!” Shiro said. “That… that isn’t right.” He couldn't pry anymore, knowing it wasn't exactly his business to why Keith was kicked out of his apartment, but squatting in the Starbucks meant Keith was really out of options. Breaking into his place was his last resort before the streets or shelters.

“See, I knew you’d be understanding!” Keith said with a smile. “So totally fine that I stay here.”

“I...I…?”

Well what was Shiro supposed to say to that. Other than breaking into his home Keith didn’t seem like a bad person. Just a guy in a bad situation.

Keith scooted closer to him, almost sitting on his lap, as he made full eye contact with Shiro. He could see how violet his eyes were, how big and begging for Shiro to take sympathy. Keith was no longer smiling, his mouth in a small pout with his bottom lip sticking out.

Shiro frowned. He hated that he looked cute and harmless.

“Fine, but let me talk to your boss. If you stay here I at least want you to have a job.”

Keith threw himself on Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and keeping him in his tight hug. Keith’s tail swung happily.

“Ooof, okay-okay you’re welcome.” Shiro said, awkwardly patting his back. “Uh, if you were living in the starbucks, did you have some clothes at least?”

Keith never released him, so he felt a shrug. “Yeah but your clothes were better.”

“... of course they were.”

Shiro mentally noted his agenda for the day: Go to Starbucks and talk to Keith’s manager, buy him new clothes, and chug an entire bottle of tequila before bed.

 

* * *

 

Shiro always had a way with words. As a former commanding officer and now lead at his new job, Shiro knew how to talk his way in and out of things. He lead a team into unknown territories and rescued an entire village, and he talked a big company into merging with his small one and keep everyone’s jobs. Talking to Keith’s manager was a walk in the park. After explaining Keith’s situation, his manager happily accepted him back, and actually _apologized_ for firing him in the first place.

Keith didn’t show much of a reaction, except for a small smile towards Shiro.

After, they went to the mall for new clothes. Shopping for Keith was easy too, seeing as the only thing he eyed were shirts and jeans. Keith had just enough for two weeks worth, and once Keith received his next paycheck he could buy himself more.

During check out, the cashier stared at them with a fond smile. “He’s really bonded to you, isn’t he?”

“Um,” Keith was staring at the clothes rack but his hand was just lightly tugging at the bottom of Shiro’s shirt.

“Same way with my daughter. She’s dating a Galra and she will not let go of her! They’re precious.”

Keith’s tail swung, his ears twitched, but said nothing. Shiro laughed nervously as he handed his credit card.

They ate lunch at the food court. Idle chat among the other patrons were white noise to Shiro as he ordered for them. Keith sat at their table, one leg on the chair to rest his chin on, while their bags sat next to him. He looked bored. In fact, Shiro realized that was probably his default face or attitude, just bored.

The only time Shiro noticed an attitude change was with his tail. While Keith waited his tail hung behind the chair, unmoving. He watched it as he came back with their food, noting how his tail stood up and wiggled. Keith’s face stayed the same, though, but Shiro assumed he was excited to see him.

“Hope a sprite was okay.” Shiro said, passing his food.

“Thanks.” Keith took a sip of his drink.

They ate quietly for half the meal. Keith kept his eyes on his food, while Shiro took small glances to see how he was doing. The food court began to fill up.

When Shiro reached the bottom of his chow mein, he returned his stare to Keith. “So, I guess if we’re going to be living together, we have to establish some ground rules.”

Keith shrugged. “Sure.”

“Well for starters, since I only have one bedroom, you’ll be taking the couch. Or we can find a bed.”

“Nope.”

Shiro blinked. “What do you mean no?”

“I want to sleep with you.”

“You--” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “What makes you think--?”

“Your bed is soft, you’re warm, and you have a nice chest. Who wouldn’t want to sleep with you?”

Shiro blushed at the last part and tried to shake that out. Keith isn’t the first person to say his pecs were nice, but it was still embarrassing.

“Okay, but I still barely know you and--

“Just tell me the other rules.”

“...fine.” Shiro said. “We’ll make a chore list. I’ll do the laundry if you do the dishes, and we can switch every week. I can vacuum if you dust, and _please_ put your clothes in the hamper. ”

Keith nodded at each one. “If I say yes to all that, can I sleep with you?”

“We’ll… talk more about that later.” That was all Shiro could say as a compromise, and Keith seemed to accept. He wanted Keith to agree as much as possible to the rules, just to make his life easier.

He still had no idea why Keith wanted to sleep with him, or live with him for that matter. All Shiro did was buy a cup of coffee every day, and Keith was never his cashier.

“I can cook too.” Keith said. “Big loss for my roommates. I was the only one who cooked for them.”

“Oh, yeah that’ll be helpful.”

“All you have are canned goods.” Keith said, almost like an insult. “When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?”

“This morning, from Lance.” Shiro replied, which only made Keith roll his eyes. “I’m not that good of a cook.”

Shiro made enough that he could afford take out, and certain nights Allura invited him for dinner with enough to take home. Sometimes Hunk brought him lunch too.

“Then I’ll cook, groceries too.”

“So we’re settled?”

“Looks like it,” Keith bit into his chicken with a smirk. “Roomie.”

Shiro returned the smirk, with slightly more sarcasm. “Roomie.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro spent the rest of the day fixing his side of the closet for Keith, while Keith made dinner which whatever Shiro had left in the fridge. Allura texted to make sure everything was running smoothly, and he was surprise to report besides Keith’s odd personality, that things did smooth over.

Dinner was soup with chicken fried rice-- the chicken was actually frozen chicken nuggets in Shiro’s freezer, and he almost didn’t believe Keith used his frozen food because of how fresh it tasted. Keith’s tail moved as Shiro ate.

He let Keith take a shower while he took out his spare pillows and blankets. Keith was smaller than he was, so he should be comfortable on the couch for now.

When Keith stepped out of the shower, he made a dash to Shiro’s bedroom.

Shiro walked in with his hands on his hips. “I thought you were taking the couch.”

Keith nuzzled into his pillow. “You said we’d talk about it, and we never did.” Keith patted the bed. “Come on, there’s room for two.”

Shiro ordered queen size bed because he liked the extra room, where he could roll around in his sleep without falling off the bed. “Couch.”

“Hmm…” Keith rolled over several times. “Nah.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“You can take the couch if you’re gonna be so angry about it. But,” Keith smoothed his hand over the mattress. “This is soooo soft.”

Shiro felt his eye twitched, noting to probably ask his doctor about that. One night on the couch was fine, but there was no way he was giving up his bed for however long Keith was staying.

Shiro lifted the covers on his side of the bed. “You better not sleep on my chest again. You’re heavy.”

“But I like your chest.”

“Sleep, Keith.”

Keith did just that. He laid on his side, facing Shiro. Shiro always slept on his back with his hands over his chest. How he woke up was a different story, but lying so stiff actually helped him fall asleep faster. His opened eyes stared into the ceiling, and then to Keith.

Shiro watched his chest rise and fall, how his mouth was slightly opened as he breathed. Keith’s hands were under the pillow while the comforter just barely covered his shoulder.

Shiro turned his gaze back to the ceiling and finally closed his eyes. It had been a weird twenty four hours, but now Shiro wasn’t going to think about it.

At some point, in the middle of the night, Keith's tail wrapped around Shiro’s leg, while his arm rested on his waist. Shiro didn't want to think about how good it felt to be sleeping next to a person.

 

* * *

 

Shiro woke up to an empty bed. For a second he thought everything was just a strange, vivid dream. He pulled the covers over his eyes and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow, hoping to smother himself. Shiro laid in bed for another thirty minutes when his bladder told him to finally get up.

Once his morning business was done Shiro stumbled into the kitchen and found a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast wrapped with plastic. That’s when it finally hit him that he wasn’t in a strange dream, and that he now had a Galra roommate.

Speaking of which, where did his Galra go? He was so clingy, Shiro was now surprised he didn’t wake up with a body holding onto him.

Shiro checked the closet and saw Keith’s clothes were still there and last night’s dishes were done, so he didn’t up and leave. Maybe he went to work, or out doing… whatever Keith liked to do.

Shiro decided to give Keith a few hours, and if something did happen then he’d try texting. Right now he’ll take the peace and quiet for himself.

He began his morning workout routine. Fifty push-ups and one hundred crunches in the apartment. He changed into a tank top and shorts and took a thirty minute jog around his apartment and to the park. When he returned he took a quick shower, turned on the television, and began reading his reports. He might as well get a head start at work, so his Monday wouldn’t be so overbearing.

By lunch the front door opened. Keith, wearing his work uniform, stumbled into the apartment, tired and groggy. He kicked off his shoes to expose his furry feet and dragged himself to the couch. He took one look at Shiro before letting his body go limp

Shiro’s papers flew as Keith landed on his lap. “K-Keith?! Are you okay?”

“Mrrph…” He awkwardly patted his back. Keith’s tail swat Shiro’s face. “Worked called me in. Fricken Varkon called out…”

“Ah,” Shiro said.

“Imma nap now.” Keith stated, nuzzling into Shiro’s shoulder.

“On me? I can move to the table, or you can take my bed.”

“No.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and forced him down on the couch. “Warm.”

“Keith,” Shiro said, his tone strict.

“Shiro.” Keith mocked.

Not long after Keith was lightly snoring. Shiro could only sigh as he let his papers fall to the floor. Keith’s body was very warm a comforting warm that Shiro could easily fall asleep to.

“This isn’t going to be a reoccurring thing.” Shiro said as his eyes drooped.

Keith’s tail thumped on the couch before Shiro fell asleep too.

 

* * *

 

“So, you got a Galra companion.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of his sandwich. His coworker and friend, Hunk, had a sly smile on his face, his ears perked and tail swinging back and forth.

“Depends, who told you?”

“Lance.”

“Then he’s only telling the half truth.” Shiro said, taking another bite.

Hunk’s laugh was boisterous. “Allura filled me in too. Shiro you’re a nice guy but I didn’t expect you’d actually let him stay with you.”

Shiro just shrugged. “What’s done is done. He’s not… awful.”

“Besides breaking into your place?” Hunk said.

“Well, he follows my rules.” Shiro said.

“Do you two share the same bed?”

At that, Shiro almost choked. “Ah-- uh, why?”

Hunk chuckled. “Shiro, us Galra are super clingy. We can have the most platonic relationship with our roommate or friends, but we want to cuddle.”

That definitely explained why Keith was so insistent on sleeping and napping with Shiro. Although, it was something he should have seen ahead of  time considering how Lance stuck to Allura, and how Hunk loved to carry Pidge around.

“Yeah… yeah we’re sharing a bed.”

Hunk smiled. “Daaaw, is Mr. Shirogane finally opening his heart?”

Shiro was just about to drink his lemonade when he choked on the straw. “Huh? Wa--what do you mean opening my heart? My heart’s open!”

“Well yeah of course. Otherwise you wouldn’t have let him stayed.”

“Then what are you talking about Hunk?”

He saw Hunk’s tail wiggle. “Oh well, you know. Just that… Allura has Lance, Pidge as me, even Zarkon has Sendak. Well all have a significant other, romantic or platonic, and now you!”

“I- _Keith_ is not romantic _or_ platonic. He’s just my roommate.”

Hunk shrugged. “I dunno Shiro… My Galra senses tell me there’s something more going on.”

“Well no offense to your Galra-ness, but that’s all Keith is. Besides, I’m not looking for a relationship, so why would I consider Keith?”

The smile on Hunk’s face never went away. “Maybe not just yet, but us Galra can melt the hearts of those of with the coldest.”

Shiro pouted. “I thought you said I was a good person.”

“You are, but you are also pretty reserved. Just loosen up.”

Shiro ate the remainder of his sandwich, listening to Hunk switch the topic.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t that Shiro was _reserved_ or even closed off-- he just never saw a relationship as a big goal in his life. While he was in the military, his focus was on leading his troops to safety, not flirting with the town girls; and during his physical therapy and civilian transition, Shiro spent most of his time at the hospital or HR to work on his resume.

By the time Allura helped him find his apartment, Shiro began his job and he fell into a routine: exercise- work- eat- sleep.

Once in awhile Lance took him out to the bar, and a club one time where Shiro drunkenly made out with some girl. He managed to take someone home months ago, but it never went further than oral. They were gone by the time Shiro woke up.

He was never jealous of Allura or Pidge with their relationships, and they made sure Shiro never felt like a third wheel when he was with them.

Shiro was _fine_ with his life now. It was stable, secure, predictable. It may be considered boring, but it was a life he chose . Keith would just be an extra person in his living space, and nothing more.

 

* * *

 

When Shiro returned that afternoon, Keith was preparing dinner, only wearing Shiro’s baggy shirt. It barely covered his butt, if not for his tail swinging around and lifting the shirt up. Shiro hated that his eyes wandered up and down his body like that.

But what caught his attention was an old ratty mattress, a Ps4, and a suitcase filled with blankets and pillows sitting in the middle of his living room.

“Welcome home Shiro.” Keith said casually without turning around.

“Uh… Keith?”

“I’m making stir-fry, is that okay?”

Shiro’s shoulder slumped. “Keith.”

“What?” Keith looked over his shoulder as Shiro pointed to the mess. “Oh right. Got my stuff back.”

“Yeah… I can see that?” He was sure the lump in the mattress moved. “I mean, will you be sleeping on that mattress?”

“Oh fuck no. It’s gonna be used as my nest.”

“Your… what?”

Keith poured the stir fry into a giant plate. “You know, before the heat starts Galras make a nest. Usually we just collect clothes from our partner but since I had that mattress since college, the familiar smell helps me calm down. Also I’ll probably take your gym clothes when the time comes.”

Shiro opened his mouth and then shut it. His gaze turned to the mattress, then Keith, and back at the mattress. “Wha… heat?”

“Anyway do you have dry shampoo? I need to clean my ears.” When Shiro didn’t reply Keith shrugged. “Alright Imma run down to the convenient store, be right back.”

Keith grabbed a ripped pair of jeans from his suitcase, and without bothering to put on a pair of shoes, he walked out the door.

Shiro’s brain was still stuck at _heat_. His dog from his childhood went into heat several times before she was spayed, and there were advertisements of anti-heat pills on television that he assumed were for pets.

That explained why a Galra was the mascot for the pill.

But that meant Keith could go into heat at any point. An insatiable desire to have sex that could last for days. He wouldn’t be able to leave the house, stuck in his nest or bed with his animalistic instincts at his highest.

Shiro quickly made a call to Allura, asking for the pills.

“ _Well I can give him some, but he’ll need an appointment with me so I can give the right dosage.”_

“There’s no universal pill?”

“ _Shiro, come on, even you know medication differs with people. I can tell you Hunk’s dosage is way more than Lance’s.”_

“Yeah but…”

Something told Shiro Keith probably doesn’t want to see a doctor, or take any pills.

Keith was an enigma, but Shiro could tell he did as he pleased, and he would not be pleased with medication.

\--

“Fuck no.”

Well at least he asked.

Keith picked at his food, giving Shiro an annoyed look. “Why the hell would I take those?”

“I mean,” Shiro twirled his forked within the noodles. “Not only do they stop the heat but you won’t be in pain before it comes. You’ll be able to work, and no more nesting--

“Nah, I like my nests.” Keith took a bite of his food. “And my heat.”

“You-- wait what?”

Keith shrugged. “My heat feels good, and if I get someone to help me, well,” Keith winked, “It makes the heat worth it.”

“Oh… oh!” Shiro stared down at his food. “Uh, well then you should tell me when it’s coming so I can… like give you and your partner space.”

“Why? You can be my partner.”

Shiro’s knee jerked and hit the table.

“I… I don’t think. Uh.” He grabbed his cup of water and chugged it all. “I mean, I may not, I don’t know if I can--”

“Perform?” Keith asked, raising his eyebrow with a smirk. “I’ve seen your muscles. You can probably fuck me standing up.”

“Alright-- Keith.” Shiro said, putting his hand on the table. “I don’t know what you were expecting when we became roommates, but I am not looking for a partner, or a roommates with benefits thing.”

The smile on Keith left, turning into a frown as he finally broke eye contact. “Fine. Sorry.”

“... no problem. Just… don’t bring it up again.”

“Ay-eye.” Keith picked up his now empty plate and brought it to the sink. He turned on the water and began scrubbing.

Shiro immediately felt the uncomfortable silence, but he ate the rest of his food and placed his dish in the sink. It was time to get ready for bed anyway.

About an hour later Shiro was lying in bed, reading a book on his tablet when Keith entered. He was only wearing Shiro’s shirt again, but this time his coy bravado was gone. Keith had his arms crossed, his eyes wandering everywhere else except Shiro. “I can still sleep here, right?”

Cuddlers. Galras were cuddlers and sought companionship.

Shiro also couldn’t imagine Keith actually sleeping on that old, ratty mattress despite the familiar smell.

“Yeah, get in here.”

Keith crawled under the covers and turned to his side, facing Shiro. “What are you reading?”

“Just a crime novel.”

“Can you read it out loud?”

“Really?” Shiro asked. “I’m not starting from the beginning.”

Keith’s tail thumped. “I don’t care. Just want to listen to you.”

Shiro chuckled, sinking deeper into his pillows. “Sure.”

He barely got through two pages when Keith fell asleep. With a small smile, Shiro locked his tablet, turned off the lights, and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

About three weeks into their arrangement, they finally had a stable routine. Keith only worked the opening shift Sunday through Wednesday, and was on call for the other days. By the time Shiro came home, Keith was either preparing dinner or lounging on their couch. On his days off, Keith liked to sleep in and by the time Shiro left for work Keith was still asleep.

With the amount of time Keith spent at home, Shiro could only assume he didn’t have many friends. Shiro was no better, as he just tagged along with Allura or Hunk when he was up to it, but it seemed strange for a Galra to be by himself.

It sounded kind of sad, actually.

Maybe that’s why Keith attached himself so much to Shiro. He didn’t have anyone else to really hang out with, so all his attention went to Shiro.

Not that he minded too much anymore. Keith never brought up his heat after their conversation. But if Shiro was the only person Keith interacted with constantly, then that would become an issue when his heat does come along.

By the next weekend Allura sent a group text saying she and Lance were hosting a potluck and movie night. That was the perfect opportunity for Keith to _start_ getting comfortable with other people. Lance also knew a lot of people and Galra, maybe someone who would be interested in Keith too.

Keith raised his eyebrow when Shiro proposed the get together. “Lance. He was the lanky one making pancakes right?”

“Yeah that’s him. I know you two didn’t exactly get along the first time but they’re a lot of fun.”

Keith shrugged. “I’ll go. What should I make?”

Shiro’s eyes beamed. “Really?”

“Lance seems fun to mess with. I’ll make pasta.”

Shiro texted Allura that they’re coming, and he also asked Lance to mention some single friends for Keith.

 

* * *

 

“Ow!”

“I said not to touch it!”

Keith rubbed the back of his hand as Lance held a wooden spoon in his direction. There was cocoa powder and sugar on the counter top. Flour was scattered on their shirts and hair. It looked like Lance was attempting to make a cake for dessert, but Keith was impatient, dipping his fingers into the batter.

“Keith, your pasta is great! Can I get a recipe?” Hunk asked as he returned to the kitchen for another helping.

“Yeah. Give me your number, I can text it to you.”

“You two, out of my kitchen!” Lance commanded, pushing Keith out when Hunk had his plate filled. “My cake will deflate with distraction!”

From the couch, Allura smiled fondly at her boyfriend. “Don’t take it personally, he kicks me out too.”

“That’s because Ms Doctor here burns boxed mac and cheese!” Lance called out. “My kitchen, my rules!”

Shiro sat on the couch with Pidge. He was on his second helping of food, Pidge still on her first. When Keith and Hunk returned, Pidge turned to the floor and sat in front of Hunk. He wrapped his arms around her and as she leaned on his stomach, using him as a pillow. Keith took her empty seat, sitting with his feet on the couch and leaning on Shiro.

“Ugh, Keith you got flour on my collar! I gotta wash it now.” Lance’s collar was blue silk embroidered with gold thread and a tiny silver bell. The flour dirtied part of the collar.

“Sorry.” Keith replied and sounded genuine.

“Hey Keith, why don’t you have a collar?” Hunk asked.

Keith touched his bare neck with a small shrug. “No one ever bought me one.”

“I have some old ones if you’d like to borrow them.”

A small smile appeared on Keith. “Thanks.”

Shiro glanced at Hunk, taking note of the collar he had on. It wasn’t on his neck like Lance’s, but rather around his forehead like a headband. For as long as Shiro knew him, he wore that headband every day. Hunk said Pidge gave it to him after they began their relationship, and he preferred the headband since it didn’t choke him. He had a previous collar, one that he bought himself, but he liked Pidge’s more.

“Alright, are we doing My Neighbor Totoro, or The Conjuring.” Allura asked, holding up both DVDs.

Hunk choked on his pasta. “Those are two completely different genres! Totoro of course!”

“Aw Hunk, you know you can hold onto me during the scary parts.” Pidge teased.

“The entire movie is scary!”

“I say go with horror.” Lance said. “It’ll be reason why Allura has to help me take a bath tonight.”

Pidge raised her eyebrow. “Why would Allura scrub your back because of a ghost?”

“The ghost might make me slip in the shower. Someone has to be there to make sure I don’t die.”

“Keith? Shiro?” Allura asked. 

“Conjuring.” Keith immediately answered, much to Hunk’s dismay. “I like horror.”

So Keith was a horror fan. He learned something new.

“Hell yeah that’s three votes.” Lance declared. “Shiro?”

Shiro on the other hand was not a huge fan of horror. Not that he was easily scared or anything. Except of ghosts and demons. He could take gore or serial killers, but ghosts were a different story.

“It’s okay,” Keith smiled cheekily, taking his hand, “You can hold onto me too if you get too scared.”

“Will do.” Shiro answered drly. “Put on the Conjuring.”

The rest of the evening was filled with Hunk and Lance’s screams, Pidge’s weird delight with the movie, and Allura and Shiro making light conversation on the side. Once in awhile Shiro’s attention turned to Keith, who kept a straight face the entire time. He didn’t jump at any of the surprise scares, or cringe with the slight gore. He didn’t look tired either, so maybe he was enjoying it?

Once the movie ended everyone helped clean the kitchen before departing home. “That was fun.” Keith said as they walked out the door. “We should do it again.”

Shiro smiled and agreed.

In routine when Shiro watches horror movies, Shiro kept the lights on in the hallway until he was sure he was going to sleep. Keith was already in bed, nuzzling into their pillows and waiting for Shiro to join him.

In bed and on his back, Shiro started to see faces in the ceiling. He visibly stiffened, which caught Keith’s attention. “Shiro?”

“Yup?”

“... you’re scared aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Shiro admitted, because now the ceiling was moving it’s mouth.

“If you didn’t want to watch it you could have said so.”

Shiro shrugged. “I didn’t really have a preference for either. Plus, you enjoyed it.”

“Sure I did, but next time I won’t vote for the scary one. Want me to hold your hand?”

Shiro chuckled fondly. “You might as well hug me. You end up like that in the middle of the night anyway.”

“Oh, sorry. Galra thing you know?”

Keith moved under the covers, wrapping one leg over Shiro’s and his head resting on his chest. “Your heartbeat is fast.”

“Yeah, still thinking of the basement scene.”

“Let’s think of something different then.” Keith suggested. “Uh, did you know there’s a constellation called Mundy. Legend has it Mundy was a whale who carried the whole world on his back.”

“Really?” Shiro asked, tilting his head slightly try and look at Keith.

“...no. Got that from a video game. Although with all these myths and constellation stories, it’d be kind of believable, right?”

“Yeah, it is. Can you tell me more?”

He couldn’t see his face, but Shiro felt a smile appear. “There was Quinona, who after was beheaded still talked to annoy her murderers. And a medium, who spoke to himself when he died. He might have been talking to a zombie?”

Soon enough Shiro felt himself relaxing to Keith’s voice. The scary faces on the ceiling disappeared, and instead he imagined the stars in the night sky. He used to read the constellations to his troops, and then tell them how he had the dream of being an astronomer. Those were some of his quietest nights even on a dangerous field.

Keith’s voice eventually slowed, and in between he yawned. Shiro rubbed his back, helping him relax into sleep. “Hm… you feel better?”

“I do. Thank you Keith.”

“‘Course Takashi.”

Keith never let go of him, so Shiro held him tighter.

He dreamt of the stars, and as he stared at the night sky, Keith was by his side.

 

* * *

 

Shiro stirred as Keith forced himself out of his arms. He was still half asleep, but he watched Keith change into his work uniform. It was Sunday, meaning Keith’s opening shift at Starbucks. Keith’s tail was down, just like his attitude because he was up so early.

Before he left Keith took a hair tie and brought his hair up to a ponytail. The back of his neck was exposed, and it only reminded Shiro how he didn’t have a collar. Hunk let him borrow one, but Keith didn’t pick it up as he left for work.

Once he was fully awake Shiro made his way to the mall. Next to where they bought Keith’s clothes was a small Galra boutique, selling collars and other accessories. The cashier was a perky Galra, ready to help Shiro out with any and all questions.

“Just a collar. Uh, red if you have.” Shiro said after she tried to sell him claw cleaning kits and a litter box. Apparently some Galra are really in touch with their cat like instincts, and he was suddenly grateful that Keith used a toilet like everyone else.

A shelf at the end of the store displayed all types of collars. There were simple cloth ones like Hunk’s, and fancy silk similar to Lance’s. Harder round shaped collars were also part of the collection, some with circular loops to attach a leash.

“You don’t have to be Galra for those ones.” The cashier said with a wink. “Some humans just like to be claimed too.”

“Ahaha, I think I’ll stick with the softer ones.”

Shiro passed anything with rhinestones or glitter, knowing Keith wasn’t the type to have something on him that would make him stand out. A simple collar didn’t seem like enough though, as if Shiro wasn’t thinking of him.

He glanced over by the Styrofoam head displays, which were decorated with collars and headbands. One had a giant purple bow. It wasn’t too plain, but also stylish enough that said care was put into it. “Do you have this in red?”

The cashier pulled out the bow and taught Shiro how to tie it before buying it. Shiro also picked up two soft pretzels.

He arrived home just twenty minutes later. Keith was on the couch, sprawled out and face down. His tail went up when Shiro entered but Keith’s hello was muffled from the couch pillow. His apron and name tag were on the floor.

“Hey, I got you a pretzel.”

“Mrpmanks.”

He set the pretzels on the coffee table. In his prosthetic hand was a small plastic bag with the store’s logo. “I-uh… also got you a present.”

Keith turned his neck slightly so he could see Shiro. “You did?” He finally sat up, giving Shiro room to sit down. Shiro pulled out the loose red bow from the bag, and Keith’s eyes sparkled.

“Uh, I mean, you mentioned you’ve never had a collar before. And even though Hunk’s going to let you borrow one, I thought it’d be nicer if you had one that’s your own.”

Keith reached out, letting the fabric run between his fingers. “Can you tie it around me?”

“Yeah, turn around.” Keith did, moving his hair passed his neck so Shiro could tie it properly.

There was a small mole on his neck, and his skin was very smooth. Shiro licked his lips and then shook his head. He concentrated on the bow, wrapping it around his neck and tugging lightly on the first knot. “Is that okay?” Keith nodded, so Shiro continued.

Just like the cashier did, Shiro looped the fabric into a bow and pulled. Keith moved his hand so his hair fell back into place. The bow stood proudly, bouncing when Keith moved his neck.

Keith tuned back to Shiro with a big smile on his face. “Thank you.”

He wasn’t standing, but Shiro eyed Keith up and down. The bow was a perfect fit for him, somehow making his stoic demeanor cuter. “Y-you look good.” His throat was suddenly dry.

“I know I do.” Keith said with a smirk. “It’s perfect. I’m gonna send a picture to Lance, tell him I look better than he does.” He reached over for his phone and pulled up snapchat.

“You and Lance are talking?”

Keith shrugged. “Yeah. He’s a bit annoying but he’s fun. Come on, be in the picture too.”

Keith sat closer to Shiro, almost on his lap, and turned on the front camera. By turning his face towards Shiro, the bow was shown in the picture. Keith’s lips were close to Shiro’s, though, and Shiro couldn’t help but stare. “Smile!”

In a second the picture was taken and Keith pulled back. “Aw, we’re cute. That’s gonna be my wallpaper.”

“Y-yeah sure. You want anything to drink?” Shiro asked, standing up and speed walking to the kitchen.

“Just water.” Keith answered absentmindedly as he texted.

Later that night Shiro received a text from Hunk.

_Aw, you two are a cute couple ^.^_

_I just got him a collar, not a wedding ring._ Shiro replied.

_Uh-huh, and you’re not drooling in that picture. Lance gave me a copy btw_

Of course those two weren’t going to let him live it down.

It didn’t help that he felt warm and giddy when Keith smiled at him, like he was his whole world.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later Shiro received a text from Keith. He was on his lunch break and he assumed Keith just got off work. _‘Don’t come home today. Heat began early.’_

Shiro reread the message over and over, making sure that was correct.

He had no idea when Keith's heat was supposed to come in the first place. Keith never brought it up again, but Shiro felt like Keith would have at least given a warning much earlier. _Are you okay?_

The reply was instant. Y _eah. Sorry. It’s not that bad but I need to be alone. Told Allura._

Sure enough he received a text from Allura minutes later, saying that she had an overnight bag for him.

At least Keith was keeping his promise of not using Shiro for his heats, but now a bigger worry loomed over. Why was Keith’s heat suddenly triggered? Who was helping him?

They never discussed his heat after Shiro shot him down, which meant he had no idea if Keith did have someone over to help him. Keith promised to use his own mattress since that’s what helped him through his heats, but was this other person going to take care of him properly? And where did he meet them?

Shiro shook all questions out of his head. He had to trust Keith. It was his problem and Shiro already had an out. He shouldn’t need to worry.

\--

“You’re worried.” Allura said in the middle of dinner.

Shiro winced. “No…”

“If it makes you feel better it’s not a full heat.” Lance reassured.

“I don’t know what that means.” Shiro admitted. He really should be hanging around with Allura to figure out Galra biology, or at least open up wikipedia in his spare time.

“He’s not looking for sex.” Allura clarified. “He’s going through the nesting and was burning up, but he doesn’t want to be mated.”

“Oh! Then why did he ask me to leave?”

Allura turned to Lance for that answer. Lance shrugged. “Eh, sometimes if a potential mate is around during a small heat, they may get the urge to mate anyway. Such a pain honestly.”

Shiro’s fork laid on his plate. “Should I go home and help him? I mean if he’s running a fever…”

Lance shook his head. “He’s not sick-- although he probably feels like he is. But trust me, you should stay here. You are the perfect specimen of mate-ability, so you may end up banging him.”

Shiro swallowed his tongue at the thought. “I-I’m…??!”

Lance suddenly jumped with a small yelp. Shiro didn’t see what happened, but he only guess Allura kicked his leg. “What Lance is saying is… bluntly true. It’s obvious Keith is very attracted to you, so you would be his first choice if he were to be in a full heat.”

“Yeah he told me already.” Shiro mumbled.

“Hunk and I can try to convince him about taking the anti-heat pills,” Lance offered, “But he seems adamant on not taking them.”

Shiro shook his head. “No it’s okay. I know the protocol now.”

Still, by the way Lance and Hunk described their heats, Shiro only assumed Keith was going through the same kind of pain. Some instinct in him told him to go home to at least help by making food or just to be _present_.

He sent Keith a text, asking if he was okay. He never got a reply, which only worried him more.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Shiro came back to his apartment after work. Keith’s mattress was propped against the wall again while the rest of the living room was clean. Keith sat on the couch with a basket of laundry, all with Shiro’s shirts.

Keith’s ears perked when he entered. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Keith held the shirt in his hand. “Uh, just washing them… had to use them for my nest.”

“That’s fine.” Shiro assured. “You doing okay though?”

“Yeah, it passed quickly. I’m a bit lightheaded but otherwise fine.”

Shiro sat next to him and took a shirt to start folding. “Why did your heat come early?”

Keith pouted and blew a strand of hair away from his face. “Some moron at work had some… heat drugs?”

“What?!” He saw Keith jump at his reaction. “You were drugged?!”

“No! Not exactly?”

“Keith.” Shiro said sternly.

“The guy got fired on the spot.” Keith assured. “I don’t know, something about he just got it to enhance his sex life? But he spilled it in the breakroom and half of us had to go home.”

Shiro knew he had to tell Allura right away about this. Never had he heard about an active heat drug, and if sniffing started the heat that would be a lot of trouble for working Galra.

“Shiro,” Keith returned the half-folded shirt into the basket and moved it aside. He sat on his knees and leaned towards Shiro. “We you worried about me?”

He tilted his head to emphasize the question. His tail swung back and forth, while his ears perked with the anticipation of an answer. Shiro held his breath and blinked, staring into his purple eyes. “Well of course.” Shiro started. “H-heats sound like they hurt.”

That answer seemed to satisfy Keith as he returned to his spot on the couch, but Shiro noticed a twinge of disappointment. “Mine aren’t like Hunk or Lance’s, but I guess the fever sucked. I was mostly asleep through this one.”

“Oh! Okay…” Shiro said. “But, uh, when your heat does come around….” Keith raised an eyebrow. “You’re allowed to bring someone in to help you. I’ll get out too.”

There was a noticeable difference in Keith’s face. He went from apathetic to annoyed in just a second, and Shiro knew he hit a topic Keith was not happy with. “Cool.”

“I mean, it won’t be happening for a while, so you have all the time to prepare.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Keith asked, standing up.

“Ah, I can order take out tonight.” Shiro suggested, and allowed the subject to be changed. “You’ve cooked this entire month, let’s indulge.”

“Fine,” Keith shrugged. “I’m gonna take a cat nap. Wake me up when the food arrives.”

Keith didn’t slam the door to their bedroom but Shiro cringed as if he did. At this point, Keith’s heat would always be a bad topic to bring up, and while Shiro would like to stop talking about it, it would become inevitable once the time did come.

Keith _was_ open about it until Shiro essentially rejected him. Could that be the reason for his attitude when Shiro brought it up?

He didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. At the time too, he was completely caught off guard. He already knew Keith was physically attracted to him, and Shiro would be lying if he said Keith wasn’t cute, but something about it felt wrong.

It was like taking advantage of him.

To find his roommate in a compromising position, where he would be begging for sex was too tempting for Shiro. He would easily comply and use him as much as Keith needed him.

Then the heat would end, and what would they be?

Giving their living and growing friendship situation, Shiro couldn’t just use Keith for sex. There had to be something more. He wanted something more.

Shiro buried his face in his hands.

Fuck, when did he fall for Keith?

 

* * *

 

“I'm going out.” Keith announced. He stood by their front door, wearing a black v-neck shirt and tight jeans. His bow looked newly washed.

It was Friday evening. Shiro had just come home from work and was ready to just sit and catch up on his Netflix shows. He was hoping Keith would join him since he seemed to enjoy House of Cards.

“Ah, alright. Where to?”

“Lance invited me to some Galra club.” Keith said. “Hunk too.”

“Oh that's good. I'm glad you're getting along with them.” He meant it too. Shiro was sure Lance and Keith were just tolerating each other, but if Lance initiated the hang out then there must have been more to their bickering.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush appearing. “They're nice. Better than my ex roommates that's for sure.”

Shiro nodded. “Be safe tonight. Call if you need anything though. Like a ride back.”

Keith stuck his tongue out. “Yes mom. Have a good night.”

After Keith closed the door Shiro leaned back on the couch with a small pout. He was more than happy for Keith to finally have friends, and especially in his friend group. Hunk and Lance would definitely take care of him well.

He just couldn't shake the lonely feeling now.

Shaking his head, Shiro decided he just had to do something to distract himself. He could do Keith’s chores for now, or call Allura and Pidge and see if they wanted to hang out.

All were viable options. But after thinking about it, Shiro turned to sitting on the couch with leftover food and ice cream, deciding to watch a mindless sitcom instead.

\--

Shiro didn’t realize he fell asleep on the couch until his front door opened. He was sleeping on his prosthetic hand, which was why his cheek was cold and numb.

Keith stumbled through the door giggling, Lance and Hunk following after. Keith turned on the lights and immediately threw himself on Shiro. “I’m hoooome~”

“K-Keith? Oh god you’re drunk.” If not his behavior, the smell of alcohol in his breath and on his clothes gave it away.

Hunk threw Keith’s jacket over the couch. “Sorry dude, uh, some guy spilled his drink on Keith to get his attention.”

“What?” Shiro asked, sitting up properly.

“It’s fine,” Lance waved off, “He has a good right hook. Knocked the guy out. After we got more drinks and danced our asses off.”

“Oh…” Shiro said as Keith nuzzled his neck.

“Shiiiro. I misssed you. Did you miss me?” Keith purred. He moved his body so that he could properly straddle his lap.

“Aw,” Lance cooed as he leaned against Hunk, “I miss Allura now.”

Hunk nodded. “I want to hold Pidge. Should we get going?”

“Yup. Good night Shiro.” Lance said as he and Hunk made their way out of their apartment.

“Night.” Shiro said as the door closed.

Keith rubbed his cheek with Shiro’s. “Taaakaashiii.”

“Y-yeah?” Shiro gulped.

“Hm, hold me.”

“I am.” Shiro said as his arms wrapped around Keith’s small waist, keeping him in place.

Keith nuzzled into his neck with a heavy sigh. “”M sleepy.”

“Want me to take you to bed?”

“Buy me dinner first,” Keith giggled, “Stay with me?”

“Of course.” Shiro answered immediately. Standing up, Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist to stay in place. Shiro turned off the television and living room lights as he made his way to their bedroom.

He gently rested Keith on their bed and followed him in. Once they were under the covers Keith crawled back on Shiro’s chest, keeping his face between his chest. “Hm… soft.” Keith purred.

Shiro blushed as he stroked Keith’s hair, noting how soft it was. “Had a fun time?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, his voice slightly muffled, “Wish you were there though.”

Shiro shrugged. “Clubs aren’t really my thing…”

“Me neither,” Keith said with a sigh, “Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

“I liiiike you.” Keith giggled. He rested his chin on Shiro’s chest so he could look at him. The room was dark, but the light from the street illuminated Keith’s face. He was still red from the alcohol but his eyes gleamed with happiness. His ears were perked and tail swinging lightly under the comforter.

“I like you too.” Shiro confessed in a low whisper.

Keith grinned. “I know. Gnight Shiro.”

Shiro was sure Keith could hear his thumping heart. By the time Keith was fast asleep, Shiro was still staring at the ceiling, wondering if Keith would remember his confession.

 

* * *

 

The next morning answered that.

He awoke to those big indigo eyes and coy smile.

The comforter was pushed to the end of the bed. Keith was still lying on his chest, resting his chin in the palm of his left hand, while his right hand drew circles on Shiro’s collar bone. Keith’s tail was swinging back and forth. His shirt was discarded to the floor, but the alcohol smell still lingered.

“Mooorning.” Keith drew out, showing his teeth.

Shiro blinked dumbly. “Morning. Um, need a shower?”

“Only if you join me.”

Oh, oh Shiro wanted to join him. He would happily wash all of Keith’s body.

“Ah, well I have to pee first. Can you…?”

Keith lazily rolled off him and landed on his back. He stretched his arms out and arched his back and hips. “Shiiiro.” Keith sang after Shiro emerged from the bathroom.

“Hm?”

“You like me.” Keith said, still smiling.

Shiro stopped breathing. “A-ah?”

In one quick motion, Keith jumped off the bed and stood right in front of Shiro, their faces just centimeters apart. “You said so last night. You like me.”

Oh, oh Keith’s face was so closed to his. He was right there, ready for him to make the next move. “I-I… are you okay with that?”

Keith tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I be? I like you too.”

“W-wait… you meant when you liked me…?”

“What else could I have meant when I said I liked you?” Keith asked, standing on his toes to be closer to Shiro.

Everyone had always said Shiro was a likeable guy, easy to talk too and pleasant to be around. Keith initially chose him because he was a nice person-- why would Keith live with someone he didn’t like?

Only Keith didn’t just like him. He was always attracted to him, physically and romantically apparently.

Shiro’s face was heating up, but this time out of pure embarrassment. “I’m a moron.”

“Yeah you are,” Keith said, draping his arms around Shiro’s neck, “But now you’re my moron.”

Shiro didn’t expect their first kiss to taste so… gross. It was a mix of their morning breath and whatever mix of alcohol Keith had the night before. When they pulled apart both almost wanted to gag, but they made eye contact again, they just laughed in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“Pidge gimme my twenty.” Lance demanded across the table. Pidge grudgingly handed over the bill.

“Wait, you guys were betting on us?” Shiro asked.

“Just me and Pidge. And don’t give me that look Shiro I was on your side.”

It was the day after Keith and Shiro finally realized their feelings were mutual. They spent their entire Saturday wrapped in each other’s arms, watching television or playing video games, and a bit of making out in their bed and couch. They texted their friends of the news, and Allura demanded a triple date brunch the next day.

“I’m slightly offended you betted against them.” Hunk said. “After I’ve been insisting that Shiro liked him.”

“It’s not that I didn’t believe you!” Pidge defended, “I thought you’d have another month or so.”

Shiro felt Keith’s tail lightly brush against his arm. “I was patient enough to wait for him.” Keith mused.

“Dude, you waited half a year. That’s some patience.” Hunk said.

Shiro almost choked on his food. “H-half a year?!”

Keith broke into his place just about two months prior, and before then they never spoke to each other at the Starbucks. Did Keith have a crush on him before that?

The thought was…. Actually a little cute, and made sense for why Keith chose him in the first place.

Keith’s face was just as red as his bow. “A-anyway I actually applied for the receptionist position at the clinic Allura!” He quickly said, trying to stir the conversation somewhere else. “I-I already have an interview.”

Allura smile fondly. “Keith that’s great! I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you too.”

A playful pout appeared on Lance. “Dude, gonna be working next to my girlfriend? You better not seduce her with your mullet.”

“Can’t help that my hair is more luscious than yours.”

Everyone else shifted to that too, but Shiro was still curious the story behind Keith’s pinning. It was cute how Keith was still flustered during the new conversation, so he reached under the table and squeezed his hand. Keith glanced over and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand back.

Later that day the two returned to their couch for a lazy afternoon. Shiro’s hand absentmindedly ran up and down Keith’s back as Keith laid on his chest. They were watching a baseball game, but Shiro was listening to Keith’s purring instead.

“So, six months huh?” Shiro asked. He felt Keith stiffen.

“Uh, yeah?”

Shiro’s hand kept moving. “Tell me.” He cooed. “You’ve been crushing on me for so long.”

“Oh shove it.” Keith said, lightly tapping his chest. “... you don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

Keith’s face turned pink. “Uh, nevermind! Hey you want dessert?”

Before Keith could stand up, Shiro pressed his hand on the small of his back. “Keith?” When Keith didn’t reply, he kissed his forehead. “If you don’t want to explain that’s fine.”

“No, no it’s not that it’s… back in February, when we had that really bad storm?”

Shiro did remember that. The drought had ended and February was the month of downpour and even flooding in parts of the city.

“I was taking out the trash that morning, but I slipped and the wind blew a lot of it away.” Keith began, drawing circles on Shiro’s chest with his finger. “And then you came running by. I think your paperwork flew in my direction.”

And suddenly Shiro did remember that morning. He was on his way to work, stopping by the Starbucks when a gust of wind almost knocked him over. His briefcase opened and all his papers scattered. It was a fruitless effort to try and save the papers that were already drenched and falling apart from the rain alone, but what caught his attention was a figure in the alleyway falling over.

Shiro remembered running towards them, asking if they were okay. He could barely see the face due to the heavy droplets, but he’s able to help him stand up and get him back inside. And that was that. He quickly ran out of the alley and made his way to the office.

“A week later you came back and I immediately recognized your smell. But you didn’t really recognize me. I don’t blame you or anything… but yeah that’s when I started looking forward to your visits every day.”

There was a ping of guilt in Shiro for not remembering that until now. It was such a hectic day he completely forgot about that incident. A flick to his forehead brought his attention back to Keith.

“Hey, don’t feel bad. The only reason why I recognized you was because of your scent. We Galra have a good nose.”

Shiro stroked the back of his hair. “You didn’t talk to me though. If I would have known…”

Keith shrugged. “That’s my fault too. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. But then, after getting kicked out and stuff, I thought fuck it, you know?”

Shiro chuckled fondly. “If you had just told me…”

“I know, I know. But… this was more fun, right?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Shiro said, kissing his forehead.

Keith was an enigma. In the beginning he was hard to read, with strange behavior and rarely speaking unless to tease Shiro.

He was still kind of like that, but he’s working on opening up, while Shiro was learning to understand him more and more. It was going to be a long process, but one that Shiro wanted to take. He liked Keith, a lot, and he wanted to be with him, always. Keith obviously felt the same way, so Shiro was in pure bliss.

“Congrats on getting an interview, by the way.” Shiro said. “I didn’t know you were looking for another job.”

Keith shrugged. “Just thought I should get something that actually pays well. You are the only one still paying for rent.”

Honestly, Shiro forgot about the difference in payment a long time ago. He didn’t see an issue at all, and Keith hadn’t said anything until now. He was already getting by without a roommate, and he just assumed Keith was using his own money for his personal needs. “Just so you know, no pressure on trying to be financially equal. I’m happy to take care of you.”

Keith averted his gaze with a blush on his cheeks. “I… well I can’t say no to being spoiled. But I want to take care of you too.”

“You already do. I’d starve without your cooking.” Shiro said dramatically.

“You dork.”

“Yes, but I’m your dork.”

 

* * *

 

A low, pained whined caught his attention the second Shiro entered their apartment. In the living room, Keith’s mattress was on the floor with a pile of Shiro’s clothes. The moan echoed throughout the apartment. Shiro rushed to the bedroom to help his Galra, only to find the most erotic scene.

Keith was laying on their bed, completely naked with his legs spread open and two fingers in his ass. His tail wiggled between his legs, while his furry feet kick away the sheets. His body was covered in sweat, his face completely flustered with drool dripping from his mouth. The bow was loose and slipping off as Keith kicked and moaned.

“S-Shiro?” Keith panted as his ears twitched.

Shiro dropped his bag and ran to the bathroom to get a wet cold towel, something to help him cool down. “You’re in heat, right Keith?” He called from the bathroom.

“H-haah no shit Sherlock.” Keith managed between another moan.

“O-okay, okay.” Shiro returned, towel in hand. He sat on the bed and wiped the towel on Keith’s forehead.

He kept his view on Keith’s face and nothing more. After months of literature and research on Galra heat, Shiro purposely strayed away from any lewd pictures, even if medical, of Galras. But right now he could only guess Keith’s situation was exactly what a Galra heat was.

Shiro also only maintained eye contact because he knew if he lingered too long on Keith’s body, he’d claim him right then and there. He wanted to wait for Keith’s permission, for Keith’s words even if slightly skewed by his own heat.

Keith’s hand grabbed Shiro’s metal wrist. His claws were out, scratching the prosthetic. “God, take off your clothes.”

“Keep the towel on.” Shiro said, stepping away from a moment to shed his clothes. He worked quickly, tossing his shirt on Keith. Keith grabbed it and brought it to his nose, inhaling his scene while Shiro worked on his belt and slacks.

“Shiroooo.” Keith whined. He opened his legs wider, sliding Shiro’s shirt down his torso and to his wet cock. “Hurry!”

Shiro loomed over him on the bed, balancing on one hand while the other caressed Keith’s face.

Impatient, Keith wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro and flipped them over. Shiro eyes were wide, slightly shocked at the sudden change of positions when Keith captured his lips with a powerful and possessive kiss. He felt Keith’s sharp teeth graze lightly on his lips as he pulled away. “Fuck me.” He whispered.

“Are you prepared enough?” Shiro asked. His hands stayed on Keith’s waist, squeezing to grab his attention.

Keith’s claws were out as he grabbed Shiro’s metal and and lured it to his ass. “What does it look like?”

Oh, _oh_ he was slick-- wet and slick and very loose. Right, that’s what the heat did. Their bodies were ready to be entered and filled, and oh god Keith was trying to sit on his fingers.

Shiro immediately pulled back, causing a low whine from Keith. “Takashiiiii. Why did you do that?”

The pout on his lips was all too cute, one that Shiro wanted to kiss away. “Keith, let me take off my pants at least.” Ears perking, Keith turned to his belt and clawed away at the leather. “H-hey! Don’t tear it!”

“Sorry,” Keith said with a smirk on his lips. His hands move up to Shiro’s chest, dragging his fingers towards his nipples and flicked them. “But I need you right now.”

“Okay, okay, just--” Shiro lifted his lips to try and wiggle his way out of his pants. Keith moved to the side and helped as much as he could, resulting in claw marks on his pants.

Keith jumped on him again, rubbing against Shiro’s cock for friction. “Shiiiro. Now? Now?”

“Soon, h-hold on there!” Shiro wanted to just savor the sight before him. Keith’s full body looming over him, glistened in sweat and heated with desire. It was hard to just flip them over, to pin Keith down while he left light kisses on Keith’s chest and neck, because well Keith was pinning him already. “D-do you want a condom?”

Keith shook his head, messing up his bed hair even more. “I want to feel all of you Takashi. _Please?_ ”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, taking Keith by his hips to align him, “Slowly okay?”

Shiro bit his lip as Keith began to take him in. He was engulfed with heat, hotter than he expected, and so soft. Keith threw his head back in delight, his tail swinging back in forth. Keith dragged his claws down Shiro’s chest, enough to leave a white streak and without breaking skin. “Yes, yes! Takashi yes!”

Another moan from Keith once he fully took Shiro. He spread his legs out so Shiro could see too, how all he could see was the base of his cock and his balls, how much more Keith wanted to take in.

Keith licked his lip. “Ahh… feels so fucking good.”

“Y-you feel good too.” Shiro said, squeezing Keith’s thighs.

“Hmm… perfect, like I imagined it. Told you, you would satisfy me.”

Keith lifted himself slightly, as if testing how he was going to ride him. He rested his palms on Shiro’s chest, trying not to impale his claws. Shiro bucked his hips, earning a short cry of pleasure with a low mewl.

“Oh yes, yes do that again!”

Shiro lifted Keith again, watching his cock easily slide out of him. Keith whined now that he was empty, so he impaled back down a second later. Shiro’s mouth hung open with a loud groan. “K-Keith! S-slow down!”

“Heh, sorry Shiro…” A pink tongue stuck out, past that sly smirk and fangs. “But I’m gonna have my way now.”

Shiro relaxed into the mattress, allowing Keith to take full control of the situation. He _wanted_ to go much slower, to be able to taste Keith entirely and open him up himself. Watching the slick drip down Keith’s thighs made Shiro drool. He had to lick it up and tongue fuck him until Keith was a sobbing mess. He wanted to feel Keith’s warm mouth around his cock, to have Keith suck him off while he held held his hair.

That would have to wait till next time. When Keith grounded himself again Shiro’s brain went fuzzy. Keith was so warm, so soft as he clenched around him, wanting to take as much as physically possible.

It felt so good Shiro just barely noticed the claw marks going down his chest and puncturing into his shoulder. It was a pleasurable kind of pain. “God- Keith, yes Keith keep going.”

Keith bounced on his cock like it was a daily activity. The sound of skin slapping, and the wetness from the slick, echoed in the room. Keith’s moans were louder, and increased with each thrust. If the neighbors heard no one was saying anything, probably listening to how erotic Keith was.

Keith’s cock was swollen red and ready for release. Shiro’s prosthetic hand reached out and gripped it lightly, letting Keith thrust into it.

The coolness of his hand must have startled Keith as he whimpered at the touch. But Keith continued his movements, with his hips moving forward to slide between Shiro’s fingers. “A-ahhh Takashiii. I wanna come!”

“Do it,” Shiro commanded, “I-I’m gonna come too.”

“Yes! Yes come inside me. Please-pleaaahhh!”

Keith clenched around him and that’s all it took for Shiro to spill into him. White streaks shot out of Keith and landed on Shiro’s chest and hand.

Keith fell onto Shiro’s chest, back arching while he wiggled his ass to tease Shiro more. Now oversensitive, Shiro gasped and pulled out just to take a break. That resulted in a needy whine, one that only suggested Keith wanted to keep him in. Shiro kissed his forehead. “Holy shit Keith. T-that was… really good.”

Shiro’s cum dripped out of Keith, landing on his thighs and bedsheets. As hot as it felt now their beddings would need cleaning, and Shiro was too tired to do any laundry that night.

As Shiro stroked Keith’s hair and continued with his praises, Keith shifted around. His hand reached behind him, taking some of the cum from his hole and bedsheets. Keeping eye contact with Shiro, Keith stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers clean.

“K-Keith! Don’t eat it!” Shiro said, taking Keith’s hand away from his mouth. “You might get a stomachache!”

Keith still stuck his tongue out with a pout. “But you taste good.”’

Jesus, this Galra was going to kill him.

“Come on, I need to clean you up.”

“Hm, no.” Keith said, face planting between Shiro’s chest.

“Keith.” Shiro replied, much sterner.

“Nooooo….”

“Nope, to the bathtub we go.” Shiro flipped them over so Keith was under him before picking him up and taking him to the bathroom.

Keith still pouted as Shiro filled the tub, but once they were inside, with Shiro behind him, he relaxed again and allowed Shiro to clean him out. Keith tried to seduce him again, moaning Shiro’s name as the wash cloth pressed against his hole, but Shiro ignored him, saying out loud why cleaning after sex was important for his health.

“Hm, you’d make a good husband Takashi.”

“I sure hope so. I want to take care of you.” Shiro said, kissing his neck.

“And a good daddy.”

Shiro held back a choking noise. “Uh, thanks? Not sure if being called ‘daddy’ is a turn on for me though.” Or maybe it could be, he and Keith would have to experiment with that.

Keith turned back to him with a raised brow. “But you’ll need to get used to it. After all you’re gonna be a daddy.”

…

“What?”

Keith hummed, taking the wash cloth and a soap bar, lathering the soap so he could scrub his body. “I mean, we didn’t use protection. I could be pregnant.”

Shiro’s brain suddenly woke up from post-sex, and then it imploded. “I’ll be right back.”

Not caring that he was dripping wet, Shiro ran out of the bathroom and to the living room where he dropped his phone earlier. With slippery hands he dialed Allura’s number, trying to control his voice.

Somehow she was able to understand what he said through his panicked voice, as she answered his question with a deadpanned attitude. _“Shiro, Galras can’t get pregnant.”_

“B-but Keith said--”

 _“Dude, he’s fucking with you.”_ That was Lance, who sounded a little further away meaning Allura had her phone on speaker. _“He’s kinda an asshole like that.”_

“Are you sure?!”

_“Yes Shiro. Even if Keith had a uterus the only way Galra can become pregnant is through artificial insemination. Something during the hybrid experiments messed up their reproductive organs. But there is no way Keith would be pregnant.”_

_“Damn, you didn’t use a condom?_ ” Lance asked. “ _For shame Shiro, for shame. After all the lectures you gave me too.”_

A snicker from the bedroom caught his attention. He hung up on his friends and returned to Keith who smiling all so knowingly that he was able to mess with Shiro again. He was dripping wet with a small towel wrapped around his waist.

“You’re a jerk.” Shiro said stepping up to him.

“True, but I’m your jerk.” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Still gonna keep me around?”

“Yeah,” Shiro pulled Keith closer by his hips, “Because I love you.”

The smile from Keith never faltered. “I love you too Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full comic of kitty Keith [ (x) ](https://vldshippingcenter.tumblr.com/post/158747667880/nsfw-sheith-r-18-kemomimikeith-in-heatcum-eating/) and again drawn by Mai! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> [ tumblr ](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/) | [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel/)


End file.
